Insufferable
by QueenOfRussiaa
Summary: For once, Harry thinks he's finally managed to get through a year trouble free-his eighth and final year. That is, until an incident on the train ride home leaves his and Mafoy's wrist chained together.
1. Chapter 1

For once, Harry thinks he's finally managed to get through a year trouble free-his eighth and final year. That is, until an incident on the train ride home leaves his and Mafoy's wrist chained together.

ABCD_ABCD

**_Chapter 1; Neville's accident_**

Harry leaned back against the aging seats of the Hogwarts express, content with how the re-do year had turned out. After seven straight years of _somehow _running into a vast variety of things and situations that had tried _really hard_to get him killed, the universe had decided to give him a well-deserved break.

Nothing, not even an exploding cauldron, had happened this year. He'd even gotten new HeadMistress McGonagall to put a ward around his and Ron's dormitory to keep the fan mail at bay.

Well, she sort of had to. The room had just about overflowed in the first week.

He was surprised-and glad-to find out that everyone at school treated him like they always had. He was greatfull, he didn't think he could handle everyone suddenly treating him like a god. He quickly swung back in the usual school routine. Even with some faces missing and the heat of the war still alive in some parts of the castle, it felt good to go back and let himself pretend that none of it happened. But now that be was leaving...

Harry shuddered. _Don't think about it,_ he told himself. He relaxed himself and let his mid wander back to the happy thoughts of the past school year. _Happy thoughts._

He couldn't help but smile to himself; _this was a great year._

1a_1a

Luna lovegood was wandering down the rather loud hallway of the 'Griffendor' section of the train. There really wern't such sections, but most of the houses choose to sit in the same part of the train save for a few first and second years.

Through the whole train, luna guessed Griffendor was the loudest section. She didn't mind, though. She thought being loud was a good thing.

She also thought the vial she was currently carrying under her right arm was a good thing-a potion she had found/stolen from Flinch when she accidentaly stumbled into his office. 'Brings people closer together!' The label exclaimed. Luna thought that was a wonderful thing. It also said; 'WARNING; Potion is still in trial stages; use at your own risk.'  
_Oh well! What could possibly happen?_Luna concluded as she took the potion.

She once again became preocupied with the newest issue of _Magic and it's Oddities _in her other hand, only by miracle and outragous luck not stumbling or tripping over anything as she continued strolling about the train.

1a_1a

Neville Longbottom was lost. He'd left the seating compartment he was sharing with the golden trio to use the loo, and now he couldn't seem to find his way back. No one he asked knew where they were, and he was begining to have a sneaking suspicion he was walking in circles-and he didn't even think that was possible on a train.

He'd resigned himself to moping, acceping his fate, while giving his search one last go.

He was beigining to become down right miserable when he spotted luna a few yards away from him, engrosed in a colorful magazine.

Without thinking, he ran forwards in renewed hope.

"Luna!"

1a_1a

Draco malfoy sat at one of the more _luxurious _café-like tables with Theo Knot and Blaise Zabini.  
His white eyebrows knotted together and his shoulders were tense. He was growing impatient, and above all, scared.

Blaise, noticing his discomfort smirked and patted him on the back.  
Draco gave him a foreboding look, but that only made the darker boy chuckle louder.  
"You sure you' a guy, Dray? You seem more like a chick on PMS."

Draco whined. "I can't help it. In half an hour I get off the train and go straight to a _foster home!_ I don't get the mansion, my money, _anything. _I'm as good as a muggle born now! It's a disgrace to the Malfoy name!"

"Wasn't Pansy gonna help you with that or something?"

"She _was," _Draco drawled,  
"But she's been gone for the past hour! I swear, when that bitch gets ba-"

Theo winked at Blaise while Draco was mid-scentance.  
"_Totally _the PMS,"  
Which earned him a slap from Draco.

"You guys don't even care that I'm being handed over to some _perverts _like used clothing!" The blond bit back, gaining attention from a few of the nearby tables.

Blaise frowned and slung an arm around the smaller blond. "We _do _care, Dray, and a lot. But there's nothing we can do about it. Our familys are in the pits too, but I guess at least we have someone. Sorry, Dray."

Draco shrugged the arm off his shoulder and stood up, the chair squeeking as it skidded across the floor.

"I'm gonna go find Pans," he said slowley before walking out.

Theo staired at Draco's back until the blond was out of sight.  
"Is it just me, or do we seem like a pair of royal jerks?"

Blaise smiled saddly before answering, "It's just you mate, just you."

1a_a1

Pansy Parkinson was snogging the life out of Jacob Mavious, a sixth year Griffendor.

He was tall for his age, which helped, but be was so _shy _with kissing that Pany felt like a slut with a virgin. Which, as she didn't want to admit, was probably the case.

But he was atractive, and Pansy told herself that was all that mattered.

She pulled away abruptly when she saw a flash of blond hair through the window-a ways down the corridor.

_Shit._

She'd compleatly forgotten.

Draco must've seen her, because he rushed forward with new found stamina. She got to her feet and oppened the door, ignoring the protesting boy while at the same time, the compartment on the other side did, too.

1a_1a

Harry's happyness and worry were begining to get...  
Boring.  
Even Hermionie had fallen asleep on Ron's shoulder, with Ron following suit not much later.

He continued to check the time on his all-too muggle watch when he heard a rather loud proclamation of "Luna!"  
outsude their cubicle.

That sounded a lot like... Neville.  
Intrigued, Harry silently got to his feet in a valiant effort to not wake the sleeping couple, and slid open the door-comming face to face with a rather mussed up looking Pansy Parkinson.

1a_1a

Now, in the next several seconds, a number of things happened. Pansy stepped forwards, causing the running Neville to trip over it, becoming airborn and heading straight for Luna. Draco came up at that exact moment, _almost _crashing into Potter but opting to press against the wall instead as the Golden boy rushed to grab Luna before she fell. As he caught her, the vial under her arm flew up in the air.

Harry only had time to take a step back as the vial soared between the two boys, smashing against the wall between them and showerig them both in a pink, honey-like substance that almost immediately seaped into their skin. Five shocked seconds later, both boys felt the umistakable weight of metal around each of their wrists.

Mememememm_emememememm

Well? Whdduya think? Should I continue? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
pls?

-Russia


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2; Kill the Weasel**_

Draco didn't need to look down to put two and two together. No, he didn't _want _to look. Not at his right hand, and certainly not at _Potter._

In truth, all he really wanted to do was scream. His head swam when he finally _did _gather the courage to look down. A dusty pink circle of smooth metal hung motionless around his wrist. He noticed the same on Potter's left, and a nearly translucent string conecting the two. From what he could tell, the was barely a three foot lease on it.

Now, as things stood, there were three things he could do. He could go about this calmly and drag Potter and himself to the nearest capable adult (even if they themselves were eighteen, and perfectly acceptable adults) and demand to have this thing removed.

He could make Potter do something, his Griffen_dork _bravery and stupidity working in Draco's favor, or he could use the string to kill Neville.

After a few moments of prolonged silence and Pansy staring at him,  
he decided on what he thought was the most reasonable option.

He fainted.

1a_1a

Harry gave a surprised yelp when the weight of Draco falling pulled on his wrist. thankfully, the blond was caught by a cooning Pansy, sounding like a mother carring for her child-'Is my dear draco all right?!' 'My poor baby!'

In any other situation, it might have been funny-  
Okay. It still was, even with the shorter boy chained to his wrist.  
The mother-in-training gave him poisonous look while he tried to supress fits of laughter.

He couldn't seem to understand why he was, though, apart from the hillarious prospect of Malfoy _fainting. _

He always knew the blond was a wuss.

But the more he thought about it, the less laughing seemed apropriate. But it was all he could do. It seemed to be the only way his body could cope. _This had better be a bloody realistic dream, _it thought.

Hermiomie, who must've been woken up by th comotion peeked through the doorway with worry plastered on her face. Ron, it seemed, was still asleep.

"Harry?" She wispered, looking from him to Draco and back again.

Harry scratched his head while saying "Er, hey Mel."

That was it. That was all he could think of saying.

"Oh, Hermionie!" Luna exclaimed. "Isn't it wonderful? Finally these two can stop fighting!"

Everyone (with the exception of a very unconscious draco) turned and stared at her.

"What?" Pansy asked the Ravenclaw.

"The potion!" Luna answered. "It's supposed to make people become closer together!"

Pansy gawked at her while Hermionie bent down to pick up a peice of torn paper surounded with bits of broken glass.

"Weasly Whizard Wheezes presents 'the cure for hatred!'  
Brings people closer together!

"WARNING; potion is still in trial stages. Use at your own risk."

Hermionie looked horrified as she read it.

luna smiled dreamily. "Isn't it wonderful? It's so lucky to have spilled on them! Now they can stop hating each other and be happy!"

"Er," Harry interjected. "I was perfectly happy with the life I had five minuets ago, thanks."

Pansy slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Harry asked, rubing his sore cheek with his usable hand.

"For indirectly insulting Draco."  
She answered calmly.

The brunette replied with a well intended _WTF is wrong with you _look.

"Luna, where did you get this?" Hermionie asked, bypassing the argument.

The blonde girl smiled. "I found it in Filch's office. I didn't mean to steal it, but I couldn't help it. I thought it was too wonderful to stay locked up forever."

Hermionie looked thoughtful for a second. "It was most likely confiscated from a student. But that's not relevant right now. What's important is getting these two un-chained from each other."

Harry had never felt so frustrated before. He was s_o close _this year-

Neville, who had been quiet the whole time, pipped up. "But how? George made this. You know he makes these things parent-proof."

"Then we talk to George."

1a_1a

When they arrived at the Wizard Wheezes, the first thing Georege did was laugh, very much like how Ron had. If Draco hadn't been tied to Potter, he would have jumped the Weasel. _And _his brother. But _no_. He couldn't do _that. _Potty wouldn't let him. And frankly, the only peson he had on his side was Pansy. Theo and Blaise had left first thing at the train station.

He wrinkled his nose as he was ushered into the building. It was no better inside. So many bright, tacky colors and half the products were already trying to eat him.

He didn't want to, but he found himself inching closer to the golden boy. In case anything attacked, he told himself.

George led the small group behind the main desk, and when he managed to to stop laughing, he asked to see the sheet of paper Hemionie had mentioned to him earlier.

He inspected it seriously enough, before answering;  
"Yeah, I remember this. I was playing around with this stuff a few months ago. It started off as a harmless prank, y'know? But eventually I came up with different uses for it. After that, It was meant to go in the adults section when I finished but it never seemed to wor-"

"Adult section?" Draco interrupted.

Weasley blinked. "Yeah. The original intention of the potion was that the two stayed chained together until they had-"

_Don't say it, don't say it. _Draco pleaded. He hoped to whatever muggle god there was that this wasn't happening to him.

"-Sex"

_Baaaaaaaaaaad_  
His mind screamed.

Harry froze. Hermionie and Pans gasped, and Neville and Ron burt out laughing.

"AND DIDN'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD'VE MENTIONED THIS FIRST?"  
Draco exploded.

George shrugged. "I got bored with this pretty early on. It's very likley that It's not gonna make you two have sex, so I wouldn't worry."  
Harry suddenly seemed to remember how to breath.  
But Draco couldn't relax. "But there's still a chance," he argued. "And even if we don't need to do _that, _how do we get this bloody thing off?"

Weasley smiled.

"We wait. If the chain hasn't come off by this time tomorrow, well then-  
You two will have a rather _unpleasant _problem."

123_123

In answer to some of the comments;  
AlwaysLaughing1; Draco will most definitely bottom :D

wIthOUt A nAmE; thanks. Ill take that into acount :) I like being original and I like that you like the story :D


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy! And note; I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE THE MOTHER******* LINE BREAKERS

* * *

_**Chapter 3; Land of the Muggles**_

* * *

"Oh, _Harry, _I feel so sorry for you!" Ginny drawled, sitting on Harry's lap.

They were all (With the obvious exception of Pans, who suddenly remembered something she had to do the second they mentioned the burrow) at the Weasel's house. Harry was treated like a long lost son as Molly Weasley shoved plate after plate of food in front of Harry. They all fawned over the golden boy, but no one seemed to notice Draco, only talking to Harry about his 'predicament'. When they did look at him, it was a look that greatly resembled what one would give to a pile of trash.

Draco's fists clenched. He'd received some of those looks at Hogwarts, even from the members of his own house at one point. But he knew that it would be much worse outside. Hexes, killing atempts no doubt, he'd be shuned out of scociety like a squib.

Harry smirked at his wannabe girlfriend. "Ts'alright, Gin. It'll be over soon."

Draco's eye twitched at the taller boy's sentance. (Why did he feel the need to shorten every other word? ) The way he said it; _It'l be over soon_, like he was a horrid tasting medicine that Harry was trying to get everyone to swallow.  
Draco's stomach clenched. Was he really so disgusting that everyone couldn't even stand being in the same room as him?  
The brunette's words hung on him like a sack of bricks.

Draco hadn't done anything wrong other then work for the wrong side of the war; but he had to, to save his parents. Great load that did for him. He refused to kill or harm anyone, and even helped a few innocent people escape. In the end, he had gone through just as much as the golden trio had (bloody voldemort stayed at his _house.) _, but no one cared. And he realized early on in the year that no one ever would. He was alone now, his family gone, everything he once owned was gone.

He bit his bottom lip as She Weasel and Potter continued to talk about the potion and Granger, bless her, seemed to notice his discomfort and changed the subject.

"Anyone want to watch a film? I brought more back at winter break but I couldn't find a projector."

"Hell ya!" Weasly exclaimed and everyone else looked just as excited.

"Ill get the film maker" Geroge said as he hurried upstaires. Harry and Hermionie chuckled at the Ginger's words. Draco just looked at him confused.

Hermionie sat beside Harry and said, "Since you're leaving soon, you can pick what we watch."  
_What? Leaving? Where? _Draco thought.

Harry smiled, and Draco couldn't help but notice how wonderful it looked, and thought in sorrow about how the git would never smile like that for _him. _

Granger put out a few colorful boxes and told Harry to choose one. Harry pointed to one, and Draco read "_The Hunger Games,"._  
What in merlin's beared was that?  
Granger nodded. "Good choice, I've been waiting to see that for ages."

How do you watch amuggle_ Box?_Draco thought to himself.

Well, he soon found out. The older Weasel had arrived with an odd looking device, and while Molly helped him set up Ginny flicked her wand and a white _thing _unfolded itself from the ceiling. Confused, Draco moved over as Granger sat next to him on the couch and Ginny sat on Harry's other side, George and Ron on the floor with Molly in the kitchen getting them snacks. The lights turned off as the machine whizzed to life and something appered on the screen. Draco jumped, and Harry smiled, amused by his reaction.

The blond boy layed back and tried to think of when muggles managed to learn magic.

* * *

The _film, _was good, Draco admited, but a bit odd. (Was that really how muggles lived?) Sleep was horrible though. Other then the fact that he had to share a bloody bed with the embodiment of Griffen_dork _next to him, (laying as far as possible from each other, of course) he felt sick to the stomack with anxiety. As much as he wanted to unchain himself from Potter, what did he have to look forward to when he did fee himself? Absolutely nothing. The 'home' he'd be going to would be just as bad as the Weasleys; they wouldn't give a fuck about him, they'ed just be looking after him because the minestry required it, and because there was almost no way he could get himself a well-paying job or a house if his own.

There was little sound in the sleeping house, except for Harry's comforting breathing and a few intimidating thuds or bumps here and there. But Draco wasn't scared. He'd spent many nights alone to know those sounds wouldn't hurt him.

He shifted over, and looked at the sleeping boy next to him. Even in the dim light, you could tell The golden boy was very handsome. Draco may have been slightly taller then him a year ago, but the other boy seemed to have had a late growth spurt of sorts, leaving Draco looking up at _him. _Draco's gaze slid over his torso, admiring the Quidditch built body.

Embarrassingly enough, Draco himself was rather lean, almost like a girl in structure.

It was around that same moment Draco realised two things;

One; he was nursing a growing crush on Harry Potter.  
Two; There was no way in hell he was topping.

Draco groaned and lay on his back.  
_Kill me now, _he pleaded, before finaly falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Draco was appaled to find the anxiety in his chest even worse then it had been the night before. The chain binding him and Harry together had to six in the afternoon to let out. He couldn't seem to decide what he wanted more though.

At breakfast the family ignored him, as predicted, save for Granger whom he managed to have fairly pleasant small talk with. She had an extensive vocabulary, much like himself, and a sort of high and propor demeanor. He felt bad for all the times he insulted her family and blood, especially since she seemed to be the only one he could get along with.

He'd never admit it, but he was greatful for the girl. She was strict with the boys but nice and caring, which made him think of mother. He had to stop talking to Granger before he started crying.

It was easy, with all the comotion and what-not surrounding the table.  
_How do they eat like this? _Draco wondered, dodging an airborn spoon George had hexed out of Ron's hand. Ron turned red and shot out a counter hex, trying to turn George's hair green but it missed and hit Ginny instead, who screamed.  
Intead of urging them to behave, the mother and father sat and laughed like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Draco was _revolted. _He made a mental note to himself to teach his children maners before anything else. He smiled quietly to himself, knowing full well that would never happen. Even if he did, the Minestry wouldn't let him keep them.

"So, Harry, when wil you be leaving?" Molly asked(yelled) over the bickering.

"Right after we eat," Harry replied,"The landlord told me to get there before noon or he'd give it to somebody else."

Landlord? What? And who could possibly deny _Harry fricking Potter _anything, no matter how late he was?

And beside that; wherever he went, he was taking Draco with him. So blond listened, interested.

"Do you want me to come with you, Harry?" Ginny asked. Draco couldn't help but snigger at her hair.

Harry smiled kindly before saying "Sorry, Gin. I want to see it myself first."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "What about _Malfoy,_Harry?"

"That's different."

The She Weasel said nothing, loking glum and the Slytherin felt content with the knowledge that he was going somewhere with Harry when she wasn't.

"Hey, Ferret!" Ron yelled. Draco jerked his chin forwards but remained silent.  
Ron smirked and kept going. "What's wrong, _Malfoy? _not so brave all by yourself, eh? And you don't even have a father to go crying off- "

Before he could finish, Hemionie hit him on the head. Hard.  
"Ronald! Whatever's gotten into you?!" She scolded.

"Why are you defending to git, Mel? He's been horrible to us since we first saw him! I say he's bloody lucky he hasn't gotten beaten up yet."

"None of that matteres, Ron. He hasn't done anything bad to any of us since he got here and I think you should return the favor."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Ron. Hasn't anyone ever told you not to be mean to girls?"

Draco's eyes went wide. "I'm not a girl, Potter!"

Ron huffed. "Really Malfoy, could've fooled me. Ow, Mel!"

Draco smiled at him while kicking Potter under the table who shot him a glare.

* * *

Just to answer one of the questions; I'm not sure as to what kind f sex they'll have. Who knows? I could do both. :)

** REVEIW**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4; What's an Apartment? _**

* * *

****In the company of his friends, he had, for quite a bit of time managed to forget that he was chained to Malfoy. Well, maybe not _forget _as much as didn't mind. But now here he was, standing next to Draco at the lobby of a very expensive and high demand apartment. Even the snobbed up malfoy was gawking at the expance of the place. Sure, it looked different but the decor and professional aura to it made it look just as good as any wizarding place.

Harry smiled. Muggles didn't know who he was, and they never would, not here. He could actually live his life in _peace. _Asuming the press didn't find him, that is.

"Harry?" Malfoy said in a small voice.

Harry turned to his counterpart and was surprised to see a nervous and slightly scared expression on his face.

"What, place suddenly not good enough for you princess?"

Draco pointed towards a group of four men. "They're staring at me."

Harry groaned. "Draco, that's a group of muggles. _Please _don't tell me you're scared of them."

"But they're _huge_!" Draco protested.  
Harry glanced over.  
It was true, the four men looked like those stereotypical evil bikers you'd see on muggle film.

"And what do you want me to do? Shrink them?"

Draco bit his lip to that and didn't respond. As he thought, the golden boy didn't seem to care. He shifted again, getting as close to Harry as he could, hoping to sheild himself from _those _kinds of stares the men were giving him.

Harry pretended not to notice and prompty tugged the blond up the very impressive mini staircase to a small yet fancy open room just for eleveator service.

It took a bit of persuasion, explaining and a lot of odd looks from the people around them to get Draco to go in the 'funny muggle box'.

Once the lift started and the weird sensation of moving and small lapses of gravity began, Draco forgot his fear and smiled And held on to the railing like a young girl on a rollercostar. Harry was happy they were the only ones in the lift and would be lying if he said the blond's reactions wern't at least amusing to him.

When it was over, Draco was all; 'Can we do that again?'

Harry sighed. "Isn't flooing or portkey-ing a lot more fun?"

"They make me queezy. I can't stand them, but still do it when I have to."

"But you're a _Malfoy. _I'd bet you travel that way more times a day then detentions Snape gives to Griffendors."

"_Was _a Malfoy. That name has no meaning anymore, and I'm sure somewhere along the road my new 'family' would change it. And do you really think I'd display any kind of weakness to my _father?_I may be a coward, but I'm not scuicidal."

Harry, shocked at the sudden bitter tone of the blond and just nodded, but continued to think about what Draco had said. "**_Was _**_a Malfoy._"

The more he thought about it, the more things seemed to click. This Draco was unusually calm and giddish. But that's because this was _Draco, _not _Malfoy. _And in it's own odd way, that made sense. That was why Draco hadn't done one thing out of line this whole ordeal. That was why he and Mel got along so well. This was Draco without the Malfoy, and Harry had to say he liked it that way.

There was a door at the end of a long hallway that by design in most apartments have a lot of doors and a lot of linked living areas. But in this one, the whole level was his. The hotel Harry had decided to buy was for rich muggles, and one in high demand. It was perfect because, like he said before, none to few people knew who he really was.

* * *

Draco was mesmerized by the flat once they entered it. He remembered his father and other pure-bloods telling him about how daft and stupid muggles were, but he didn't think any of the stuff inside the flat was like that. In fact, he himself felt rather stupid knowing almost nothing at all about any of it. Like when he follwed Harry into the common- err, _living_room and the tanned boy pointed some sort of flat object at another flat object that covered almost half the wall and moving pictures with sound appered. Draco yelped in surprise and Harry laughed, causing Draco's cheeks to go pink.

They explored most of the house together, and Draco rather liked the large bathroom, simply because of the wide tub and professional achingly reminded him of the manor, but he shook the thought out, refusing to let his thoughts go there.  
_It's not yours anymore, it's gone. And you're never getting it back._

So instead, he let himself think of Harry. He had been nice _enough _to him, saying nothing against him but not saving him from the Weasels like a good little hero, and he was nice to just _look _at. He tried to imagine what would happen if the chain didn't come off. How it would be like, and he was horrified to find that the only pictures that came to mind were of himself bending over or at his knees in front of Potter, sucking him off. He was disgusted at how quickly his mind was submitting.

the boy in question plopped down on the couch (yes, Harry, Draco knew what a couch was, thank you) tugging the blond down with him and pointing the stick at the tel-el-visin(?) And watching it come to life.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a tel-el-visin?"

"It's a muggle device that transmits signals through the air and is used for watching 'shows', a sort of muggle entertainment."

"But... Dosn't that get boring?"

"No, since there are a buch of different showes. Here." Harry handed him the rectangle. "Push the button with the arrows pointing sideways."

Draco reached for the thing, when his sleve got caught in itself and slipped back a bit too far, exposing something he didn't want Harry of all people to see.

The golden boy's eyes widend and Draco shot his arm back, alarmed.

An overwhelming scilence settled between the two wizards and Draco could barley supress the tears that pricked at the corners of his eyes.

"Draco... How long?"

"...What?"

Harry grabed his arm, pulling it forwards as Draco gasped.

"Why did you cut yourself?"

Draco looked at him in utter confusion. "The mark... You don't mind it?"

"The only mark I _mind, _you git, is the one _you _made. Why?"

"I-It won't come off any other way. I can't-I can't stand it, Harry."

The taller boy said nothing, and continued to stare at the mark.

_He hates me. _Draco thought. _Even more now then ever._

"Draco..." He said sympatheticly, all the carefree sillyness from his eyes gone.

"Don't Potter, d-dont even try to pity me." He tried to keep his voice collected, but couldn't seem to as tears began to flow down his face. "I'm a deatheater. There's no compasion for people like me, and there never will be. We're treated like the scum we are, and the least you could do is spare-"

That's when both wizards felt a weight being lifted off their wrists.

His sight foggy, Draco stood up and fled. Harry was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered, calling out after the blond.

* * *

You _so _wern't expecting that.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Insufferable 5; Harry, Save Me!_**

* * *

Draco was internally kicking himself; that wasn't supposed to happen. Harry wasn't meant to see _the mark. _He couldn't even remember half of what the brunette said; memories and years of rejection came crashing down on him. Even though the other boy hadn't, Draco couldn't stand the thought of anyone else rejecting him because of what he once was. Granted, he knew Harry knew he had known, obviously, but he'd never seen it. He hated Draco before, and he hated Draco now. That was all there was.

So why was the blond acting like this? Maybe because he had the slightest hope that someone would be able to oversee his past and see _him _instead, and who better then the savior? But Draco panicked, and the chain wearing off just seemed to propel him further. He absentmindedly rubbed the area on his wrist where the chain had been. It felt the same as it always had. He slowed his steps down, the adrenalin wearing off as he reached the second floor, via stairs(He, unfortunately, did not know how to operate the funny moving box.). Gentle tears were streaming down his face almost unnoticed by the blond. He still had enough dignity to keep his face down, though; god-forbid someone see him _crying. _His father would roll over in his grave.  
And probably slap him, too.

Because of this, Draco unexpectedly walked into someone. When he dared to look up to see who it was, his first thought was  
_Fuck no. _

* * *

Of course this happened. When was Harry _ever _lucky?

He nearly smacked himself for thinking otherwise earlier. Life was just warming up for its final sucker-punch. It was an endless, vicious cycle:

**Harry;** I'm actually happy right now.  
**Life; **LOL one sec.

It took him a moment to shake the shock off and to find a good reason to follow Draco. He ran off trailing behind where he hoped the blond had went as his list of reasons and worry grew. _Is he okay? What if he hurts himself; it'll be my fault! We're in the muggle world, and he knows nothing about it! We've left Hogwarts, the ministry took his wand, he's defenseless! _

His mind conjured up various scenarios of what Draco was doing at that very moment; none good, mind you.

The halls were empty, as expected. There was only one person living on each floor, so really, what were the chances?

On the third floor there was both the staircase to the second floor and the fire escape. Harry was torn. _What would Draco do? _

In truth, he had no idea. He was about to descend the fire escape, when he heared an all to familier voice scream from the floor below. With clentched teeth, Harry changed route.

* * *

The men he had seen earlier in the lobby were standing in front of him, with one extra greasy addition the group. The look in their face was clearly amusment at seeing him, and something else he _refused _to name.

The blond Instinctivly reached For his wand, only to realize he didn't have , fuck.

**Draco; **WTF life?!  
**Life; **LOL bitch.

The blond bit the inside of his lip, trying his _damn hardest _not to break down. Right now, he had to think. If the men tried anything, he could just run-

The man he bumped into seemed to have other ideas, because he-much to Draco's dismay-grasped his shoulders and shoved him towards his friends.

"Look'it what we got 'ere. And 'ere I thought we were gonna 'ave another borin' night." The rest of the men laughed and two of the held on to Draco's arms when the shorter blond tried to shove past them.

"Aww, look, he's crying!" One said.

A third grasped his chin and Draco held back the urge to vomit at the man's whisky filled breath entered his nostrils.

"What's wrong princess, your boyfriend break up with you?"

Draco spat in the man's face.  
In an instant, a hard fist conected with his face and he screamed.

The men holding his arms forced him to his knees as a throbbing pain formed beneath his right eye and made his sight blury. Horrible fear began to form in the pit of his stomach.

"E's a feisty one, e' is," the original one said. "I like 'at, but I think princess needs to learn 'is place."

New tears began to stream down his face, quite painfully now because of what was surly a bruise forming under his eye, and every falling drop of water stung.

"Let's take him inside an-"

Instead of finishing his scentance, the man screamed. The grips on his hair and shoulders lossened as the rest of the men turned around, eyes wide. "Look, man, that's princess's boyfriend!"

That must've been the wrong thing to say, because he too, began screaming in pain.

_ Harry? _Draco thought in shock. He couldn't muster up the strength to lift his head up, but renewed hope began to bubbe in his chest. _Was it really him?_

The men fully released him and fled, in a jumble of curses and words that were a blur to Draco.

As much as it hurt, tears began to stream down his face with a renewed gusto. All he could feel was the warmth of arms around his person. He clung on tightly, never wanting to let go. It was soft and warm and _safe _in those arms. He couldn't recount much after that, other then those protective arms laying them down somewhere soft and inviting and Draco promptly slid into a well-needed sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, it was dark outside, he could tell from the lone window in the heavily furnished room.

Draco reached up to rub his eyes, feeling oddly cold alone on the bed by himself. He yelped when his hand came in contact with his face. He then gently pressed his fingers to his cheeckbone and winced, remembering the punch. His body shivered, recoiling at the thought of what _could've _happened to him back then. What would have happened, but didn't.

_Harry._

At the same moment, the door to the room opened and Draco sheilded his eyes from the aussulting light that streamed through.

"Draco? Are you okay?"Harry asked, almost scared to some blond nodded."I mean, I heard a yell and-"

"-I'm _fine." _

Harry shut up, and seemed to regain his Gryffindor courage and walked in, glass of water in hand which Draco gladly took.

He began to grow frustrated when he realized that that too, hurt. Anything that used the muscles in his face suspiciously stopped drinking and looked at Harry. "What's in this?"

The tan boy blushed. "Painkillers. I mean, I'm no Mediwitch so this is all I can do right now. Sorry."

Ah. Of course. Allways the hero. Draco continued to look at Harry as he finished the glass. He may not know much about muggles, but he knew about some forms of medecine; after all, magic couldn't do everything.

After he handed the cup back to Harry with a tentative thank you, he found himself feeling cold again.

"Harry.""Hm? Sorry, what?"

"I'm cold."

The other man looked at a loss a of what to do. "Erm, of course, I'll get you a pillow. I mean blanket."

As he stood to leave, Draco groggily grabbed his sleave, painkillers taking quick effect."

Stay?" Gray eyes pleaded green. Harry smiled.

"Sure, _princess."_

As wrong as it was, it felt _right _when Harry said it. Only him, the blond thought as he fell asleep with a new body climbing into bed beside him.

* * *

Russia; Poor Draco.

Life; I'm bored. REVEIW OR YE SHALL FEEL MY WRATH


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6; My New Best Friend**_

* * *

When Draco woke up for the upteenth time, the new light streeming through the cracks around the closed curtains was soft and welcoming. _Like Harry._

He gave a small sigh and rolled over on his back, oddly content. He hadn't gotten a suitable amout of sleep in ages, so waking up and actually _being awake_was a nice surprise.

His fingers ghosted over the empty section of the bed next to him, which was still warm.

Surprise filled the blond's features.  
Did the brunette actually stay? His cheeks turned a bright shade of rosey pink(ow ow oowwww...) At the thought. So he wasn't getting rejected? Harry had cared enough about him to save him from those men, when most would have stood back and watched with a grin. _He deserved it, _they'd say.

He pulled the sheets over his shoulders, entranced with heat surrounding him, when he heard the quiet muffle of voices from the room over.

* * *

Hermione had apparated to his house, furious that he'd 'ignored' he constant firecalls she had been sending him yesterday asking about the condition of the chains. She pounded on the door loudly, and Harry, waking up next to Draco shot out to go scilence her before the blond woke up.

When a disheveled looking, un-bound boy oppened the door, Hermione did a double take. "So it wore off?" She asked. "Or did you two... You know..."

"_Mel!_"

She held her hands up. "_I'm _not the one that refused to answer the fire-call! _Excuse me _for assuming!"

Harry shook his head as he pulled Hermione in, closing the door behind her and seating her on the couch. "Sorry, Mel. Stuff-Oh, shut up, not _that _stuff-happened, and I ended up ouside for a bit, so I couldn't answer fire calls."

"So Draco left?" She asked, glancing around the apartment.

"Nah, he's sleeping in the room over."

"Why? What happened, Harry?"

Harry relayed yesterdays events, as the look on Mel's face grew more and more uncomfortable.

"That's horrible! The poor dear. Is he okay?"

"I guess, except for the bruise under his eye. Recon he got away pretty lucky."

"I want to see him."

"What?"

"Draco, I want to see him."

"Er.. That might not be a good idea-"

"And why not Potter?"

Hermione and Harry glanced over to the small hall leading to the master bedroom, where Malfoy was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. It was hard to see him as menacing with the adorable blue teddy-covered pyjamas he wore, the ones Harry had transfigured from his clothes last evening.

He certainly looked better then he had the previous day, but a sickly shade of purple covered his right cheek, marring his flawless skin and Harry had a unexplainable urge to go and hug the blond. Thankfully Hermione beat him to it.

She ran up and embraced the male, who in turn tirdly leaned into her. Harry couldn't help but notice that Mel and Draco were almost the same hight, with Malfoy only hovering about two short inches above her.

For yet another unknown reason, that seemed very erotic to Harry.

Mel grabbed the blonds shoulders. "You're spending the rest of the day with me. Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you have nowhere better to go or nothing better to do. Go borrow some of Harry's clothes and come shopping with me. We'll make a day of it. All charges on Harry."

"Hey!"

Draco's eye widend, but surprise quickly turned into glee. The blond loved shopping, and he hadn't the luxury for a long while.

In a minuet or two, Daco reemerged wearing a loose black button up shirt rolled up to the sleeves and matching black skinny jeans that Harry grew out of a while ago.

After Hermione did a quick concealing charm to his wound and a few compliments on his look later, they were off with a click of the door.

Harry, still standing near the sofas, ran an exasperated hand through his hair and went to firecall Ron.

"Mate, I think I just broke Mel."

* * *

Draco blocked out any bad memories of the previous night with shopping. Mel had taken him to a muggle district, so he needn't worry about anyone recognizing him. And as it turned out, muggle shopping was almost more fun the wizard shopping. The items may not have been magical, what what they didn't have magic wise was greatly made up with looks and creativity. There were so many more types of clothing and so many more stores filled with them, and the food was just so amazing and _different._

It was quite chilly outside and a few stray snkwflakes fell here and there among the bustling crowds, causing Draco to tug on the thin jacket he (also) borrowed from Harry.

Before lunch, Mel had told (and shown) Draco about this muggle technology. He was facinated with the things called _iPhones _and _iPods _and the such. How were these things possible without magic?

They had stopped to eat in this cute muggle place with large windows and vintage decor called _The Lady Rosette._

Though it had been a while, Malfoy's mannors were as excellent as ever. He was also hapy to find that Mel's manners were just as good as his own.

It wasn't a first class restaurant, but it wasn't some cheap fast food run-through either. Draco quite liked the modest place, and found that it was nice to eat without constantly worrying about how the people around you would perceive you. He and Granger talked, hitting it off nicley. She even let his 'Weasel' insult slide, and Draco found more of a friend in her then he ever had in his slytherin ones, save for Pans. He also found out that the girl had a thing for chocolate.

He found himself telling her about his life the past year, and apologizing more then once about his git-like behaviour over the years.

She put a hand over his when he finished. "You shouln't blame yourself, Draco. You were influenced by the wrong people, but in the end you did the right thing. People have no right to blame or discriminate against you for their losses when you've lost just as much."

He felt like crying and hugging her. He'd not spent half an hour in her presence and already she understood him better then anyone had his entire life. He felt like such a bastard for ever saying a word against her or her bloodline.

When they finished, Mel decided that they dedicate the rest of the day to exploring the mall.

Before he had a chance to ask what in Merlin's beard a mall was, she whisked over a cab and shoved him into it.

* * *

A mall, as Draco soon discovered, was like a lare diagonally, only _indoors, _with wicked flooring and a lot of clothing.

The blong marveled over all the styles and accesories he'd found, trying on as much as he could.

He found that white, black, green and dark red looked particularly good on him. He took a few things in zebera stripe, but found he absolutely _adored _cheeta print. He found an absolutly adorable thin zip-up black hoodie with the pink print. Hermione had gushed all over him when he showed her, telling him it was perfect.

Draco found he shopped in a majorty of the 'womens' section, not because he liked overly pink things, frills, or skirts, but because he was lean and short enough to wear them and the men's garnments got overly big and disturbing to him. And he found that soft clothing that actually fit him looked better as well.

Their last stop was a shoe store, where both Hermione and Draco spent some time admiring the large poster of a keenly atractive brown-haired male.

Draco mainly stuck to the usual designer boots and sneackers he liked, but Hermione managed to pusuade him to get a few black high-heeled boots and shoes. He couldn't deny he looked good in them(Really, what _didn't _he look good in?) but he had no idea whatsoever about how to actually walk in them. Oh, well. Practice makes perfect.

"Draco?"

"Hn?" He replied, looking over some red boots Hermione wanted to get.

"I'll talk to the minestry, and get you to stay with Harry."

Draco's heart pounded. "What?"

She blushed. "Well, I know you don't want to go to a foster home, and I can understand why, so I think It'd be best for you to stay with him, since I know the miestry would rather let Umbridge rule the wizarding rule for a day then let you stay with another Slytherin, It's the best option you have."

"And If Harry says no?"

She smiled. "Then you stay with me."

Draco hugged the girl for real this time, wispering _thank you_. The blond couldn't beleive his sudden luck.

* * *

Russia; this chapter was fun to write. Things may seem rushed, but trust me; if I prolonged things in this story, there'd be over fifty chapters and we would all die waiting for Harry and Draco to _finally _have sex. And I plan to make them have a _lot _of sex. What do you say, Life?

Life; I SAY BELEIVE IN MAGIC AND REVEIW YOU MUGGLES


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7; Can I Stay?**_

* * *

Hermione taught him how to use the moving box, which was much appreciated on his part. Though she continuously laughed every time he mentioned the 'moving box.'

Draco was nervous. And he didn't think he had been to this extent, ever. That alone was something of a great accomplishment.

Mel and Draco sat down, anxious to show Harry what they'd gotten. Mel had a magical purse that shrunk the things placed in it, which the blond found very useful. Mel pulled out bag after bag, and Harrys face grew more comical with each.

"Blimey! At the rate you two buy things, I'll be broke by next monday!"

"Oh, hush." Hermione countered. "No need to overeact. Even if that does happen, we'll just parade you, the saviour, around with us and get everything for free."

Harry muttered something about girls and Draco sniggered. Then the golden boy looked over the pile of bags again. "I'm not sitting through you showing me all that."

All Mel had to do was look at Harry and he sat down on the couch like an obedient dog. Draco needed to learn that look.

"But there's no point since I'm about to leave anyways!"

Draco froze. Leave? What did he mean by that?

Harry seemed to notice the look on Draco's face and added; "I mean, I'm just moving because I don't want you to have to stay where someone can attack you again."

"W-wait, I can stay with you?"

"Um, yeah. Mel called me earlier and told me about... Your situation. You're nothing like you were in sixth, so I'd feel sort of guilty just letting you go. And if Mel took you in, I'd never hear the end of it from Ron, so I guess you're stuck with me."

Draco smile at Hermione. Now he knew why she suddenly dissapeared in the _Beauxetau _earlier. He mothed 'Thank you' to her.

Mel poked Harry in the chest and said; "You're not getting out of this next time."

Harry gulped and glanced at the mountain of bags again. "_Next time?"_

Mel laughed as she grabbed Draco's hand and levitated the bags. "Stay over at my house tonight. Ron's been called to a late Auror trainee practice he thought was canceled, so he won't be much of a bother."

Harry's eyes widened. "Ron firecalled me about that thirty minuets ago! How do you know that?! He dosn't have a mobile!"

Hermione just smiled again and for a second Draco thought she planned on killing him.

She didn't, she just stepped into the floo with Draco as the bags followed them like marching soilders.

* * *

"You like him."

Draco nearly choked on the cake filling Mel was making and had let him try. Why was Life so intent on killing him?

For someone with batter on her face and a frilly, baby blue apron on, she looked dead serious.

Draco and Mel had unearthed some pastry recipy from one of the books she had lying around, and had decided to try it out. If it was good, she'd make it for the Christmas party she planned on hosting in two months.

"W-who?"

She smacked him on the arm with her spoon [really, just take a second and imagine that; Hermione in a frilly apron and batter on her face smacking a blushing Malfoy on the arm with a wooden spoon.] "Harry, of course!"

Draco bit his lip. "Maybe I do. But it's not like it matters. He'd never like me back."

"Don't tell me you can't see the way he looks at you!"

The Slytherin looked at her blankly, and she began muttering about the obliviousness of men.

He cleared his throat wilst rubbing his arm, wishing to change the subject. "So how're things with Wea-Ron?"

"Good. He's too cluless to do much himself, so I'm usually then taking steps in the relationship. I'm really fine with it though; I couldn't stand being with someone who constantly demanded control."

The blond nodded, but found himself unable to find the controling position in a relationship apealing.  
Which led him to some suggestive pictures of how he could let a certain _someone _be in control.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

Mel placed the batter bowl and the spoon back on the counter in front of her.

"You know, sometimes when I look at you, Draco, I still see _Malfoy,_the pureblood git that terrorized us in school. But then... You say something so out of context that it becomes impossible to see you as the old Malfoy."

The blond raised an eyebrow.

Mel just shook her head. "I mean, I'm not criticizing you or anything. I'm just impressed at how much you were able to change."

Draco leaned against the counter top. "Well, it wasn't as hard for me because I never really _liked_ hurting anybody. But I was taught that it was _right_ to do so and every time I regreted hurting somebody or second guessed myself I thought I was a _coward, _not strong enough to do it."

"So like the Angel and the Devil on your shoulder?"

"More like a constant competition with myself. Since I did what I thought was justified, it never occured to me to stop-  
It was just the feeling of guilt I had to deal with if anything went too far."

"Ahh."

After that, the conversation rather drastically moved to shoes.  
Draco and Hermione sat on the couch watching the tell- telle-  
_Thing_ while they waited for the sweets to bake.

As poncey as it sounded, Draco actually enjoyed it. He learned the names for different heeled shoes so he didn't keep calling them _heels_,  
and also found out -_and quiet embarrassingly_- that he and Mel had a simmiler shoe and waist size, so they could borrow each other's clothes.

Draco felt like the gayest person _ever._ And he wasn't even certain that he was yet!

Other the the tell-tail fact that he wanted _Potter_ of all people in _his _bed doing naughty things to the blond-_thrusting in and out and- yes! Harry! There! Don't st-ah- _kind of thing. He blushed just imagining it happening and Mel's words pounced on it like a tiger.

"You're thinking about Harry, arn't you?"

"Err..."

She laughed her _I knew it _laugh and pushed him in the arm-ow-before continuing. "It's just so obvious, Draco! I mean, it's like love at first sight-  
Only in this case it took you both eight years and a lot of changing on your part."

Draco figured he should have been offended with the last part but he wasn't. To him it sounded like-  
"You're inferring that Harry likes me?!" He said, shocked.

She looked Draco tenderly. "You're swiming down an Egyptian river, Draco. And it's called 'Denial'."

I've decided that I'll be updating this every weekend from now on, just to keep it steady.

Thank you all for the awsome reveiws! Its people like you that keep a story going!

-Russia


End file.
